


I Believe in Miracles

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: Every week you passed Charles Xavier in the halls. Every week he would smile, and you would smile back and wonder when you would be able to pluck up the courage to actually tell him how you feel. But now he’s graduated and you would never see him again. Except that you did.





	I Believe in Miracles

It had been a normal day. Devastatingly ordinary. Your bag had far too many books and dug into your shoulder. You had understood next to nothing in the lecture you just attended, possibly due to the fact you didn’t sleep the night before. To make matters worse, the man who had been not two steps ahead of you as he left the lecture hall had let the door slam closed in your face despite the fact you were clearly balancing a  workbook and a very cold coffee.

Normal day stuff.

By the time you’d made it to the main halls you were almost annoyed, but mostly apathetic.

But then he walked in.

He, who you later found out was called Charles Xavier, had swung open the glass doors, blinding you with both sunshine and a smile that was so charming you almost wanted to slap him. He was beyond gorgeous. You actually had to stifle a gasp by chugging down a mouthful of disgusting coffee which almost made you gag.

As his blue eyes locked with yours it was as though music was playing just for you, connecting your souls in one beautiful, musical moment and revealing yourselves to one another as soulmates. …Though that music may have been ‘You Sexy Thing’, by Hot Chocolate.

It was a good song.

              “I believe in miracles.” You sighed to yourself as every negative thought about your negative day, every negative thought that you had ever had, suddenly leaving behind only happiness and his smile. You smiled back at this unknown man as you passed him in the halls.

It was possibly the greatest moment of your life.

And then it became a weekly ritual of yours. To pass him in the halls as you left class and he arrived. He smiled at you usually – always, it was as charming as ever and every single week it sent you into dithers of twitterpation. Though he seemed a smiley bloke and you doubted it was meant specifically for you, but rather his charming smile was a gift to the whole god damn world. Once he had even waved a little and mouthed ‘hi’… that too you assumed was meant for someone else who was standing invisible behind you. But you totally claimed it as your own moment regardless.

But that time of your life had passed. No more would you get to wave at Charles Xavier on his way to class anymore. You had heard from a friend that your friend’s sister’s boyfriend had heard that Charles Xavier had graduated.

_Graduated_.

As in, you had wasted innumerable days of your life pining for a man and thinking of the most perfect way to approach him and now… well, now you would never see him again ever.

You hadn’t realized how much he had become part of your routine. Or how sad ‘You Sexy Thing’ had become to listen to.

Two weeks passed, and there wasn’t the familiar fluttering of butterflies as you went to leave the lecture hall. But the door was easier to open once it slammed in your face this time since you didn’t bother to get a coffee. How depressing to think that this would be the highlight of your day. A slightly more convenient door because you didn’t want to spend six dollars on a coffee.

You trudged out of your lecture room, trudging into the hall and started trudging towards the exit. Your gaze was focused on your shoes, rather than scanning the horizon for the love of your life like they’d normally be doing. What was the point, anyway?

That being said, it was a hard habit to kick and before you knew it you were gazing ahead as though Charles was about to burst through the double doors at any moment.

He didn’t. But that was only because he was already inside, leaning against a wall like some adorable, casual, suave guy that he probably was.

Why was he here?

Your heart started to beat faster and faster as you invented the scenario that he was there for you, and waiting for you. Because he too felt the incredible connection between you that you had noticed the first time he walked by…

But he was probably there to see someone. Someone else.

He stood up and started walking.

It was like every other week. Except this time, if you didn’t know any better, you could have sworn he was walking towards you. He certainly hadn’t dropped eye contact, and his pale blue eyes seemed to bore into your very soul… or something.

Imagine if he  _was_  walking towards you. Because he was just going to march right up to you and kiss you then and there. In front of everyone. And then you would date. And it’d be super duper great and then this moment would be the best moment of your life rather than the first time you saw him.

You may have been humming ‘You Sexy Thing’ by this point in time to his steps towards you.

Not towards you.

Around you.

Somewhere else.

He was not gonna be kissing you any time soon. Probably.

Charles brow lowered and the charming smile quickly became an even more charming smirk as, unbeknownst to you, Charles listened in to your thoughts as you practically mind-screamed at him that you wanted to be kissed, but probably weren’t gonna be. Listening in to your thoughts was something he couldn’t help but do ever since he first saw you.

Meanwhile, you stopped your vague attempt to walk like a normal person and stood stock still as Charles got ridiculously close to you.

Almost like he had been walking towards you.

When his face was not five inches from your own, a hand went to your cheek and another to your waist and before you could demand to know what was going on, he was kissing you full on the lips. It was a magical kiss. The kind of kiss you had read about, but given up on after your met your first boyfriend. He couldn’t really kiss.

To stop you from thinking about your ex-boyfriend, Charles pulled you even more firmly into his chest and kissed you harder. The kiss became bruising and you were unable to think of anything save for him. And how wonderful he was. And how nice his hair felt in your hands.

Charles was the one to pull away first. He was grinning as he did so.

              “Hello again.” He greeted as though that was an acceptable thing to say after suddenly kissing a girl he didn’t really know.

You gazed into his blue eyes, trying to think of something to say. These would be your first words to him ever and you wanted them to be memorable. To burn a space in his mind that he would recall in the future and on your wedding day as the most meaningful moment of his life, punctuated by the meaningful words that you were about to say.

              “...hi.” you whispered back.


End file.
